


Just a Normal, Carefree Summer

by TheJoxter666



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Professor Spock, Summer, Teen James T. Kirk, angst maybe, anything could happen, pre-star fleet, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJoxter666/pseuds/TheJoxter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school au (sort of), in which Jim is just looking to have a carefree, normal teenage summer. It's his last summer where he gets to forget about responsibility and just go crazy before he has to start thinking about school again. Then, he meets Spock..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shooting Star

Jim had no better word to describe the day he was having than: sticky.

Although the rest of his summer paled in comparison to the first few moments when that bell rang at 3:15 and he was liberated from the public schooling system, he couldn’t help but view it as a good thing. He had no plans for his life, and summer allowed him to relish in that attitude, lounging around at home, going out for late night excursions and getting drunk, hooking up with people he barely knew. It was great.

Today, however, was not great. It was still early enough for him to push the thoughts of college (or lack thereof) to the back of mind, so that wasn’t troubling him yet. The only problem he was facing was the heat. Iowa didn’t get too hot, not like Florida, where his mom had insisted on taking him several times to try and convince him they could have a normal family vacation without her being torn up about George.

It hadn’t worked.

It had, however, introduced him to scorching heat, and restlessly warm nights. It wasn’t like that in Iowa, but it was still a good 95 degrees, which did not agree with Jim. He preferred clear, crisp, fall weather, or winter days when you could see your breath in front of you, and the grass was all frosted over.

Compared to that, this was hell. 

It made it worse that Jim had nothing to do. Because it was the summer after senior year, it had a different feel to it. It was like people he had known his whole life were growing up and moving on from this small town in Iowa, and Jim was stuck in the same old rut, not knowing where to go. His friends didn’t have all the time they used to. They had jobs, apartments to move into, classes to attend. He wanted it to be like all the other summers, where he could still act like the teen he still was.

But with his friends out of town, or doing more important things, he found himself lying in bed, listening to the same shitty music, and browsing random sites on his Padd. He had been sweating profusely, in a t shirt and sweats, lying atop his ratty yellow and blue comforter he had had since fifth grade. He was even secretly wishing that his mom would call down to him and ask him to run to the store for her or something. 

He needed something to do so the fears in the back of his brain about becoming a nobody, and nothing like his father would stay there.

Finally he decided to just get up and go. He’d go on a walk. He could even take the dog, like Chris was always nagging him to do. It would at least get him moving and somewhat distracted. He threw on a pair of cargo shorts (ugly but practical), and a pair of flip flops, grabbed the leash off the hook in the hall, and started calling out for their dog.

“Mindy? Mindy, Girl,” he kept calling for her, until she came bounding down the stairs, and jumped up on him. Jim couldn’t help but laugh as she licked him and whined in anticipation of the walk. He had a hard time connecting her leash, she was so excited. Once he did, though, they were out the door, Jim forgetting to tell anyone he was leaving, not that they’d notice.

The warm weather was nicer once he was actually out in the sun. He would still much prefer the cold, but it wasn’t half bad, walking his big, fluffy golden retriever down the tranquil road, with bees buzzing and birds chirping. He almost enjoyed it. 

Almost.

He was brought out of his lazy summer daydreaming by his communicator buzzing. It was strange. He had received barely any texts all summer. People didn’t seem to have time for him. 

‘Hey cutie’.

He read the text several times, not recognizing the number, and not knowing who would be texting him like this.

‘Uh, sorry to be so direct, but who is this?’,

Jim texted back. He had paused outside of some random shop, awaiting a reply.

‘Silly, giving boys your number and never texting them..’

The reply didn’t answer his question. He was about to text, asking again who it was, messing with him, when he remembered that random cute boy, who’s number he had asked for on the last day of school. It was probably him.

‘Yeah..sorry about that.’

He wasn’t sure how he’d managed to forget about that, especially with all the nothing he had going on in his life.

‘It’s okay, it just means you owe me a date. Tomorrow?’

Jim wasn’t put off at all, it was just odd to meet people who were more forward than he was. He was slightly taken aback, and somewhat uncertain of how to reply. However, they were pretty cute.

‘Sure. 4:00 good for you?’

It surprised Jim even more how quickly they responded:

‘Where we goin?’

He hadn’t thought about it, of course. How could he have, in the five seconds this person had given him. He stopped looking down at his communicator, and looked up at the building he was standing in front of. It was an ice cream shop. He had never seen it before, and wondered why he hadn’t noticed that this new business so quickly took over this building. He had walked this same route often enough, yet here it was, all shining and new, and the perfect place.

‘Shooting Star Ice Cream?’

Jim offered.

‘It’s new. on the east side of town, near the lake.’

he responded with:

‘yeah, I’ve heard of it. See you at 4:00 sharp. :)’

Jim was suddenly feeling uplifted. He had summer plans. The sort of plans that often led to other plans. Maybe his final summer goofing of and being a ‘kid’ wouldn’t be so lame after all. He made sure to Mindy extra pats on the head, and although she didn’t know where this affection was coming from, she accepted it happily, her big pink tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth.

Jim ran most of the way home, although he wasn’t quite sure why, when he just ended up winded, with an over-excited golden retriever dragging him along.

Now, all Jim had to do (other than show up looking at least remotely decent), was remember this person's name..


	2. Tiberius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's date is somewhat promising..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are errors; sometimes I'm impatient about my posting

Jim was late. It was 4:02 and he was only about a block from his house. He could have run, but he had to pick between showing up kinda late or showing up out of breath. He had no reason to impress this person yet, so he’d show up late, and play it off like he was just being hard to get. That’s just how Jim was anyway. He’d never taken things too seriously, school, relationships, his whole life, frankly. He knew he was charming and good looking, and he could get away with being just a little bit of an ass.

He ended up getting to the ice cream shop around four thirty, which was honestly pretty good for him. He tried not to set too high of a standard for himself when he knew he would never end up reaching it, and just end up disappointing people. It was one of his biggest insecurities, but nobody needed to know that, so he’d just keep it hidden behind a charismatic guise.

He saw them waiting for him, on their communicator outside of Shooting Star. He calmly strode up to them and kissed them on the cheek. They seemed taken aback slightly, but their face lit up up when they saw it was Jim.

‘Hey you!’ They were playful, which was a good sign. Jim had dated, or at least tried to date many people who had found his forwardness off-putting. People thought he was just a slut, that he was easy and had no respect for other people or himself. He had always hated this, because if you feel a certain way, you shouldn’t have to tip-toe around it, especially when you’re working towards the same goal with someone, whether that happens to be friendship, sex or something more serious. Jim only had one life to live, and this was the way it made most sense for him to live it.

So, he took their hand and led them through the doors of Shooting Star Ice Cream and Frozen Yogurt. The little bell jingled, and a Terran woman behind the counter smiled a bright smile and greeted them. Jim smiled back at her. 

He and his date were a little awkward at first, which was kinda new for Jim. He was more used to dating giggly girls who thought his sarcasm and euphemisms were hilarious, and shy boys who weren’t sure of much, and were just delighted to be with someone like Jim. This person was a whole new experience for him. They both tried to make the same jokes, and awkwardly laughed to make each other feel better. It sort of made Jim understand the whole “opposites attract” thing. There wasn’t anything wrong with this pairing, they just didn’t instantly click.

Jim thought things would change, and although they would, it wasn’t quite in the way he was expecting. 

As Jim and his date were finally figuring out what they wanted, they realized that the smiling woman from before was no longer behind the counter. She was taking off her apron and visor, and getting ready to leave, when they noticed a new employee was standing behind the counter. Before the man even turned around, Jim was already beaming.

Jim forgot all about ordering, and was all over this guy.

“You’re a vulcan, aren’t you?” Jim couldn’t help but smile. It’s not like aliens were that uncommon, but in Jim’s small town, it was mostly Terrans, and he had definitely never seen a vulcan before. He wondered what this guy was doing in a place like this.

“Your assessment of me is correct, however I am now required to ask how I can help you.”

Jim playfully leaned on the counter, closer to the Vulcan. “You can help me by telling me your name,” Jim had forgotten all about his date, who hit him playfully, for seemingly flirting with this alien.

The vulcan, of course, did not pick up on it and simply replied “My name is Spock, although I do not see how that is in any way of help to you.” He raised his eyebrow slightly after saying this, and Jim thought it was a cute quirk, especially for a vulcan to have. Jim’s date hit him again, before saying,

“What Jim here meant to say is he would like a scoop of chocolate peanut butter swirl in a cup please.” He then put his cup of frozen yogurt on the scale to be weighed and priced. Jim then paid for the both of them. He figured he was being slightly rude by giving all his attention to Spock, and it was the least he could do. He then then thanked Spock who just nodded slightly, and if Jim wasn’t mistaken, his cheeks flushed slightly green.

Jim and his date ended up sitting outside. Jim had argued that they should sit inside, but couldn’t think a reason, and didn’t want to come out and say ‘because I want to gawk at this vulcan while eating my ice cream’, so they had settled on a table outside, where Jim could still look in and see Spock. He just had to make sure he didn’t get caught staring. He still wanted this date to go well. He couldn’t throw away a chance like this for some exotic looking guy in a black turtleneck he knew nothing about.

He decided to shift his attention back to his date.

“So, where does a name like yours come from, anyway?” 

“Alex?” his date asked quizzically. “I don’t know. Do I look like some sort of walking dictionary? It’s short for Alexander. That’s about all I know.” Alex didn’t quite look convinced that Jim was just genuinely curious about the origin of his name.

“Uh... no. I meant your last name.” Jim smiled sheepishly, hoping he’d get away with it. normally it worked. Not a lot of people had similar names, due to influence from other Terran cultures, and from alien cultures, Jim always found himself asking people where their names came from, whether he was genuinely curious, or it happened to be a cover for his forgetfulness.

“Nice try, dude. Alex Smith isn’t exactly the type of name you ask that about. Maybe if you weren’t from earth, Mr. Kirk, but I know what you’re doing. I’ve done it too.” Alex smiled at Jim, trying to make him feel better. Jim wasn’t sure why the dude was bothering. He couldn’t even be bothered to remember his name, so why was he being so nice about it? Jim definitely didn’t deserve it. He felt himself blushing, and it definitely wasn't in a good way.

He wasn’t sure what to say at this point. The date had already been going awkwardly, and here he was, practically admitting to one of the most awkward things ever, through his own clumsy arrogance. He wasn’t sure how he expected to learn Alex’s name, but what he did know, was that he felt like a total jackass right now. He barely felt like finishing his ice cream, as his cheeks continued to burn. Why was he such a fuck up?

“Seriously. It’s not that big of a deal. It’s not like we had any classes together or anything. I mean, honestly I’m the one who should be embarrassed because I know your full name without you even having to tell me.” Alex seemed sincere enough that Jim let his guards down a little, and allowed himself to chuckle at this.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Jim shrugged, feeling a little better. “ Although I wouldn't say full name. I try not to tell people that the T stands for Tiberius.” Now it was Alex’s turn to chuckle.

“Seriously?” He wondered where such an exotic sounding name came from, but didn’t want to sound like he was referencing the beginning of the conversation by asking, so instead he just offered “I mean it’s better than Francis.”

Jim and Alex both smiled at this, and they both felt a little better about this date that had started out a little shaky. As they finished their frozen treats, Alex wondered where this relationship would end up going, while Jim tried hard not to stare at Spock through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort about the whole pronoun game thing.. I wanted to convey that because Kirk doesn't know the name of someone, neither does the reader.


End file.
